


Destiel Oneshots

by Alex_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/Alex_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: I've posted these on wattpad already (same username) but I wanted to give ao3 a shot so let's see what happens :)





	1. Sentimental Value

"Okay, I have to ask," Castiel's friend Charlie started before taking another sip from her mocha. "Where the hell did you get that necklace? I mean, you've had it the entire time I've known you, and I still don't know what it is. Why does it say nerd on it? Why is there a green gem at the top?"

Castiel smiled a sad smile down at his necklace. It was a bullet casing. In fact, it was the exact bullet his friend's father tried to put through his brain the first time they met. Castiel had snuck into the boy's room in the middle of the night, and his father walked in with a rifle because he heard talking.

"It's a necklace my old friend gave me. We got caught together in his house at like, 3am and his dad tried to shoot me with this bullet. The gem at the top, is the exact colour of his eyes. And it says 'Nerd' because that's what he always used to call me." Castiel explained.

"What was his name?" Charlie asked.

"Dean." Castiel replied. "Dean Winchester."

"And what happened to this 'Dean Winchester'?" Charlie questioned, looking more and more intrigued by the millisecond as she clung onto her mug for dear life.

"Well, let's just say we were more than friends. And his dad was not happy about that. So, two weeks later, they moved away..." Castiel trailed off. "This is the only thing I have left of him."

"Tell me more,"

~

That night, Charlie did a little research.

Okay, a lot of research. She found the Winchester family tree before surfing through his relatives to find someone with a Facebook. Sam Winchester.

**_Charlie: Hi, Sam Winchester? You wouldn't happen to have a brother Dean, would you? Lived in Kansas around ten years ago, bright green eyes?_ **

Almost immediately, Charlie got a response.

_**Sam: Depends. Who's asking?** _

_**Charlie: Okay, Shady, a friend of Castiel's. Remember him?** _

_**Sam: I'm Dean's brother** _

_**Charlie: I'll take that as a yes, then. So basically Cas has this stupid necklace and when I asked him about it he got all gooey eyed and told me some long winded story about him and your brother. I thought it'd maybe be a good idea to get them to meet up?** _

_**Sam: That'd be amazing. You're in Kansas?** _

And so, plans were made.

~

_This is stupid_. Dean thought. _Why the hell couldn't Sam just tell me why he was making me go to some coffee shop in Kansas on my own?_

This wasn't just any coffee shop in any part of Kansas, either. This was the coffee shop Dean and Cas always went on dates at when they were together.

Dean ordered a black coffee and sat at his and Castiel's old booth. He sat for two minutes or so on his own, before an all too familiar guy in a trench coat walked in the door. He ordered something, and when he scanned the room for a table, his eyes met with Dean's. That's when the words Charlie spoke to him rang out in his head. _Trust me, Cas. You go get coffee today, you'll thank me._

He thought she was just going nuts, at first.

But apparently he was wrong.

"Cas?" Dean barely whispered.

"Dean?" Cas asked in return.

Dean shot out of his seat and embraced Castiel in the tightest hug he'd ever given anyone. A hug that they didn't let go of for a minute at least.

"Oh my god, Cas. I- uh, take a seat." Dean smiled gingerly. Cas took a seat in his old seat, the one he always used to sit in, and Dean did the same in his.

"You still have your necklace," Castiel observed as he smiled at the bullet with 'Assbutt' written on it, and a bright blue gem.

"You too, I see." Dean nodded with a smile. "You wouldn't believe the stuff this necklace has gotten me into."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Cas joked.

"I had a girlfriend, and she asked what the necklace was all about. When I explained, she said it was her or the necklace - that she didn't wanna feel like the necklace was more important than her. I chose the necklace. So she stormed out of my apartment screaming, 'if you love him so much why don't you go back to Kansas!'."

"Why?" was all Cas could say.

"It had more sentimental value." Dean replied with a small, shy smile. Castiel grinned at that. But only seconds later, he frowned.

"Why didn't you come back?" He asked quietly. Dean froze up at this.

"I was afraid." He admitted. "I was afraid that you'd have moved on, that you would reject me. Sam saw firsthand how broken up I've been since we left. Hell, that's probably why he didn't tell me he'd planned for you to meet me today. He probably knew I'd chicken out."

Castiel glanced at Dean's hand, laying out on the table, and although he knew Dean, or at least 15 year old Dean, would tease him for this, he gently rested his hand on top of Dean's.

"You didn't have to be afraid, Dean." He smiled warmly.

"Maybe I didn't," Dean smiled back. "Hey, so uh... would you maybe wanna go on a date?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that for ten years,"

"Ugh, chick flick moments," Dean joked. And for the first time in a decade, Dean and Castiel shared jokes and stories and for the first time in a decade, they felt _truly_ happy.


	2. Seasons Change But People Don't

"Are we there yet?!" 7 year old Sam Winchester whined from the back seat of the Impala.

"Sammy, we've only been in the car for 5 minutes. This is a 20 minute ride." Dean chuckled, glancing through the rear view mirror at his little brother.

Dean took one hand off the steering wheel of the Impala (that he was driving illegally, by the way) and placed it on his boyfriend's thigh, holding it tight. Castiel looked lovingly at his Dean and smiled, leaning forward a little and pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek, who turned around to kiss his boyfriend properly on the lips. They were on a straight, so Dean could take his eyes off the road for a moment.

"EWWW!" Sammy giggled, sprawling across the back seat and making throwing up noises. "THAT'S YUCKY!"

Dean laughed against Cas' lips, before telling Cas to "take care of his little brother." Castiel reached into the back seat and began tickling the younger Winchester, causing him to laugh so much he cried.

"What did you say?!" Cas asked as he continued to tickle Sam.

"IT'S YUCKY!" Sam squealed between laughs.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Castiel threatened.

"NEVER!" Sam replied, falling onto the floor after trying to roll away form Cas.

**~ 3 Years Later  ~**

"Happy 18th, Cas!" Dean cheered, hugging his boyfriend of 3 years as he entered the Winchester house.

"Thanks, Dean." Cas smiled. He planted a kiss on Dean's lips, smiling.

"That's gay." Sam remarked. He was 10 now, and he was going through _that_ phase.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean scoffed, pulling away from Castiel, only to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the kitchen. They had a movie night planned, so they were going to make popcorn.

"Fuck off, Watson." Sam retorted, grabbing his laptop from the kitchen before running off to his room.

"When will he stop being like this?" Dean asked Castiel, who was sat on the counter, studying a popcorn kernel, wondering just how these disgusting seeds turned into something as glorious as sweet, sweet popcorn.

"Eventually. He's not homophobic, Dean. Surely you remember when we were 10, gay was just a meaningless insult. It isn't great, but it'll pass." Cas assured the older Winchester. "Besides, he loves the fact that we're together, besides the odd snarky comment, he's never straight up said he dislikes the fact that you're in a gay relationship."

"That's true," Dean nodded, standing between his boyfriend's legs and kissing him softly. "God, what would I do without you?" He smiled. Castiel hummed against his lips.

"Crash and burn,"

**~ 3 Years Later ~**

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, worry laced in his tone of voice as he watched his soaking wet brother slam the door shut, tears streaming down his face.

"Me and Cas," Dean sobbed. "W-we broke up."

"What? What happened?" Sam asked, unwrapping his arm from his girlfriend, Jess. Sam was 13 and he had already gotten his first girlfriend, which Dean was really proud of, probably more so than Sam, actually.

"I s-saw him k-kissing someone." Dean cried. Dean and Cas had been together for 6 years, and Sam was angry that Castiel would cheat on him after all that.

Frantic knocking was heard at the front door, and Dean turned around and hesitantly opened it to reveal an also crying, also soaking wet Castiel standing in the rain.

"Dean, please listen to me!" Castiel begged.

"You have 30 seconds." Dean said, no tone of voice evident. It had appeared that as soon as he opened that door all of the emotion he had previously been showing had washed away. He was just cold now.

"Meg kissed _me_! You have to believe me, Dean!"

"So, your hands were on her face because..?" Dean asked.

"Because that was the only way I could try and push her off! It was that or I grab her boobs, Dean!"

"Shoulders exist you know." Dean pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking! Dean, please." Castiel sighed.

"I was walking to your house," He admitted. John had moved out when Dean had turned 18, so it really was Dean's house now. Technically.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because-" Castiel grabbed something from his trench coat pocket. It was a small velvet box, one that when Cas opened it, revealed a golden ring. "Because Dean Winchester, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met and you make my heart feel like it's going to burst out my chest and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you..." He paused, and took a deep breath. Dean watched as his face fell. "But you broke up with me s-so I'll refund this in the morning." Castiel said, his voice breaking more than once. He closed the box again.

Cas tried to turn around but was stopped when Dean grabbed both sides of his face.

"You really mean it?" He asked, staring into those dazzling blue eyes that captivated him all those years ago.

"Every word." Castiel said truthfully. Dean studied his face for a moment before smashing his lips against Cas' with so much force and passion and love that it caught Cas off guard and he actually squeaked, but kissed back as soon as he recovered.

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes." Dean repeated between kisses.

"Ew. They're being lovey." Sam noted from the couch. "Congratulations though."

**~ Guess What 3 Years Later ~**

The engagement had lasted longer than expected, and the last 3 years had been really difficult for Castiel and Dean, because they had been balancing around 3-4 jobs each in order to have enough money to make their wedding absolutely perfect, but the day was finally here, and everything was wonderful down to the last speck of glitter and cake sprinkle.

Sam was best man, of course, and their friend since preschool -Charlie- was maid of honour.

Castiel walked down the aisle, and his dad gave him away with pride.

"You may kiss the groom," The priest announced. And that was it, the moment Dean felt he was waiting his whole life for.

Dean looked into those bright blue eyes, and Castiel into those gold specked green eyes that he fell in love with. Their lips connected in the sweet kiss that would link them together for eternity. And they cried the happiest tears they had ever cried.

And from behind him, Dean could hear Sam whispering "Gross."

Sam gave his best man speech, and for the most part it was beautiful. He talked about how he almost couldn't remember a time when Dean and Cas weren't together, and how he always thought of Cas as family.

Until he got to the embarrassing stories.

"I've waited for this bit for 3 years." He laughed. "I've always given these two stick for being together, and I hope they know that I say those things in a joking annoying brother way. But in case you don't, it's okay guys. I wouldn't have showed up if I didn't agree with it.

"Anyway, story time." He laughed almost evilly. "I remember when Dean first saw Cas. He would go on and on about 'those beautiful blue eyes' and 'that dorky, oversized trench coat.' Bear in mind I was 6 at the time, and had no freakin' clue what he was talking about." A few laughs were heard around the room as Dean blushed, and Cas simply hugged him, whispering to him that he should've told him about this, because it was adorable.

"I also remember one time when I was 8, and I had heard Castiel shouting, so I ran to Dean's door and opened it to make sure they were okay...

"Big mistake." Everyone around the room let out a hearty laugh, and Dean and Cas both blushed this time. "And, they did use the 'we were wrestling' excuse."

"And then you asked Dean why he wrestled naked with Castiel and not you!" John called out. He was there when it happened, in his own room, and apparently he was awake, too.

"Shut up, dad. Save embarrassing me for my wedding." Sam laughed, trying to hide the fact that he was clearly mortified.

"I think that's enough embarrassing stories for now, but if you want anymore please, ask me personally. I would be happy to humiliate my brother and brother-in-law. Have a nice day, and let's get some cake." Sam ended, hopping off the little box thing he was stood on and heading back to the table.

"That was nice, Sam." Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist, as he was going to stand up so they could cut the cake.

"Whatever. You guys are still gross."


	3. Our Lord and Saviour Benny Lafitte

"I swear to god Dean if you do not admit your feelings to Castiel by _tomorrow_ I will come all the way to Kansas to kick your ass, and then I'll tell him." Benny's thick southern drawl sounded through the phone.

"W-what feelings, Benny?" Dean stammered.

"Don't lie to me, brother. I was in purgatory too, you know. Every single day for almost a whole year you were goin' on and on about "the angel" - you need to hurry up and say something before he does something stupid like lose his mind again or become God for the- how many times has Castiel been God?"

"I was worried about him, Benny. Just because I wanted to know if my friend was still alive, doesn't mean I wanna be inside of him."

"You're right, it doesn't. But the way your eyes lit up when you saw him by that river, the way you held onto him like he was your goddamn lifeline, the way that, when we left him in that hell hole, you cried. You cried because Castiel was gone indefinitely. That tells me you love the guy."

"How do you know I cried?"

"I followed you for a while - you were going in the same direction as me."

"I-" Dean stopped. He couldn't really deny it anymore, could he?

"Now, Dean. I'm gonna call you back noon tomorrow and if you aren't in bed at least cuddling the man- well, you know what I said before." Benny said. Dean didn't get a chance to say anything back before the call ended.

Dean looked at the time. It was 2am, but Dean got a sudden surge of confidence, and he knew that would leave him any minute how. He stood up out of his bed and padded to Cas' room. He knocked on the door and was soon greeted with the man who would be taller than him, if he didn't slouch so much, his hair dishevelled and his shirt nowhere to be seen.

"Dean, I am new to sleeping, but I do know that 2am is-"

"Cas, listen, okay? I like you. A lot. Hell, I think I might-" Dean stopped himself. "I need you, Cas."

"Well I'll always be here for you, Dean." Castiel said, a little confused as to why Dean had to tell him this at 2am.

"Let me finish. I'm real stupid. Like, _wow_ , I'm stupid, and I didn't realise until a friend smacked some sense into me over the phone that," He took in a deep breath. "I love you, Cas. And I don't wanna make things weird between us by telling you this but I needed you to know and I-"

"Stop." Castiel said, cutting Dean off before he rambled into next week.

Dean's heart pounded and he nearly passed out four times in the few seconds it took Cas to continue. Thoughts reeled around and around in his head telling him that Castiel would say he doesn't feel the same and slam the door in his face, and some hoping, praying he'd feel the same.

"Can I... kiss you?" Cas asked, his eyes filled with hope as he looked into those tear filled emerald green ones.

"Y-yes." Dean stuttered. No way. This was actually happening. Dean was about to kiss Castiel, ex-Angel of the Lord and giant fuck up with a huge heart.

The time it took Castiel's lips to meet Dean's felt like an eternity yet no time at all, but when they finally did, Dean was so blown away by how this was _actually_ happening that he almost forgot to kiss back. Almost. But he did and _wow_.

Dean hated chick flick moments, but holy shit, those cheesy movies Lisa made him watch were right. Dean saw _fireworks_. He wouldn't make shit like that up.

When the short, sweet kiss ended, Dean noticed that his hands were on Cas' waist, and Cas' arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas admitted, burying his nose into Dean's shoulder and blushing.

_Castiel loves him too._

**~**

Dean woke up with Castiel wrapped in his arms, to his phone ringing on the bedside table next to him.

"Benny," He whispered tiredly. "Noon already?"

"Damn right. And, I've bought my bus ticket. Don't make me use it, Dean." Benny threatened. Dean propped himself up on his elbow, resting the phone on his shoulder and using his free hand to play with Castiel's hair. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You won't need to, Benny. I told him." He said quietly, so as to not wake up the sleeping angel by his side.

"And?" Benny asked, pressing at Dean to continue.

"And we kissed, and I'm now in bed with him. Hence why I'm whispering."

"I said admit your feelings to the guy not sleep with him!" Benny laughed.

"No! Not like that, Benny!" Dean whisper-yelled. "We just... slept... and cuddled." He said. Benny 'aww'ed and Dean could practically hear his smirk.

"Well I think this calls for celebration. I mean, I've bought a bus ticket anyway..." He hinted.

"Yes, Benny. You can come stay at the bunker for a while." Dean said, rolling his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

"Alright. Be there in a couple days. See you then, brother."

"See you later, Benny." Dean said before hanging up and laying back down next to Castiel, who, to Dean's surprise, buried his head further into his chest.

"Benny was the friend that got you to tell me?" Cas asked quietly. Castiel didn't like Benny - he never did.

"Yeah..." Dean admitted.

"Maybe he's not so bad. Guess I'll find out when he comes over here."

"You'll love him." Dean said.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Shut up." Dean replied. He almost regretted his words, but the smile he felt on his chest told him that Cas knew he was kidding.

**A/N. This was bad and I wrote it forever ago but Benny deserves more recognition and the ending was kinda cute(?)**


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

_**I walked across** _

_**An empty land** _

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand** _

Dean let his eyes wander around the forest as his feet crunched the leaves beneath him, leaving them in pieces. He needn't look where he was going - he knew already.

This was the place. Where he met _him_ , where he stayed with _him_ , where he fell for _him_.

**_I came across a fallen tree_ **

**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_ **

**_Is this the place we used to love?_ **

**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_ **

Dean had only been young - 15 maybe - when he met _him_. They had met in this exact forest, on this exact spot Dean was standing on right now. Right next to that fallen tree. Before, it held happy memories. This is where Dean and _him_ had their first kiss, sitting right on that fallen tree. It's where they had had their first proper conversation. Now, the branches seemed to taunt Dean, taunt him with memories of _him_.

Dean didn't want to be here. Hell, if it wasn't for Dean's brother, Dean would've never set foot in these woods again.

Or, anywhere really.

"I'm tired, Sammy," Dean had said, his eyes filled to the brim with tears he refused to let fall. The cool metal of the gun in his hand pressed to his head. The pure devastation on his brother's face.

That's what made him stop. That broken look on Dean's little brother's face.

"What would _he_ say if he saw you like this, Dean?" Sam had asked. Sam wasn't afraid to let the tears fall. Then again, Sam and Dean weren't exactly alike. Not in most ways, anyway.

"Don't go there, Sam." Dean said bitterly.

"He would be a mess, Dean!" Sam paused, taking a deep breath. " _I_ would be a mess, Dean."

And Dean dropped the gun.

Today, Dean wasn't afraid to cry. No one would see him here. Besides, it was the twentieth anniversary of when they met. And Dean was fucking upset. Because he - _Castiel_ \- was dead.

And it was all Dean's fault.

They were only 22. They had so many plans. Hopes, dreams, ambitions, _love_. But Dean had been stupid.

Not a day went by when Dean didn't regret every decision he made that day.

The first mistake was taking Castiel to their forest so late at night. Neither could see much, but that's what made it exciting. Stealing kisses in the dark, hiding blushes they shouldn't still be getting - it was more than either could've wished for.

The second mistake was telling Castiel to wait at the fallen tree while he looked for the source of the suspiciously careful footsteps he heard somewhere out in the darkness of the woods. Dean returned from his search only seconds later when he heard the terrified scream of his beloved fiancé. By the time he got back, the only remaining evidence that anything happened was Castiel laying on the ground, the snow dyed red all around him.

The third, and final, mistake was the one Dean hated himself most for.

He ran.

He left Castiel. He left the crime scene because he panicked.

He got back to Sam as soon as he possibly could.

"Castiel's dead?!" Sam had yelled. "You saw him die," He said, checking Dean was sure he was gone.

"I saw enough," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"But did you see him die?" Sam pressed further.

"I saw enough, Sam!" Dean snapped.

Since then, Dean showed no emotion other than anger and sadness. Ever.

And since then, they hadn't brought up Castiel. When they did, they referred to him as _he_ or _him_. They always knew what the other meant.

Dean hadn't even realised he had sat down on the fallen tree with his face in his hands until he heard crunching leaves from somewhere ahead of him.

Dean looked up. There was a man. Castiel. _No_. Dean thought. His hallucinations stopped years ago. This couldn't be happening again. _No no no no no._

But this Castiel was different. This Castiel had a scar above his left eyebrow, this Castiel didn't wear the trenchcoat he wore the night he died, and this Castiel was older than the Castiel Dean remembered.

The most obvious difference between this Castiel and the hallucinations Dean had years ago, was that he spoke.

"Dean?"

Dean sat up more. He let more tears fall. That was Castiel. _His_ Castiel. Right there. In front of him. He was sure of it.

"Cas?"


	5. Halloween

**A/N. I couldn't figure out how to add pictures so this is based off fan art that doesn't have a signature or URL on it so idk what to do about that anyway enjoy :)**

 

"Dean, you know I hate Halloween," Sam's voice sighed through the phone.

"Aw, come on, Sammy! Be move festive!"

"No thanks, I'm saving the small amount of festivity an ex-hunter can possibly have for Christmas,"

"So you and Gabe _really_ aren't doing anything for Halloween," Dean said.

"Gabe is. Of course Gabe is. He's a freaking sugar obsessed monster-" Dean heard a faint, hurt sounding 'hey!' coming from the other end of the line and chuckled. "So he's gonna pig out on candy. But we'll probably just watch movies all night,"

"Well have fun cleaning egg and wet toilet paper off your windows tomorrow," Dean said as he threw a couple more plastic spiders at the fake web in the top corner of the sitting room. "I gotta go, I can hear the door - Cas is home."

"Alright, tell him Gabe and I said hi."

"Will do. Later, Sammy," Dean smiled as he hung up. He walked out the sitting room door and helped his husband of twelve years in with the bags.

"Wow, you've decorated," Cas observed.

"I decorate every year," Dean said like it was obvious.

"And that's why I love you," Cas smiled as he kissed Dean on the lips.

"Because I decorate?"

"Because although you're fifty next year, you still decorate for a holiday you once hated because you love making kids happy,"

Dean and Castiel never had kids. They never really wanted them, to be quite honest. Well, they did, but they found it was too much pressure for them. By the time they were ready, they felt they were too old. So, they babysitted for their brothers and friends whenever they needed them to.

"Love you too," Dean grinned. "You did buy candy, right?"

"Of course I did, darling," Cas sighed as he stretched up to place a can of something on a shelf.

~

Castiel and Dean put on some quiet creepy music in the background and invited kids in to grab whatever candy they wanted, tell them a joke and leave. All the visits from kids went by the same as it normally did - they told them what they were dressed as, said a joke or sang a song, took some candy and left.

All the visits up until three kids no older than eight years old showed up at the door. Dean slung his arm around Castiel's shoulder and grinned in disbelief and honestly, honour at the children.

All three children held a pumpkin bucket in one hand, but the most noticeable thing to Cas and Dean was the outfits. The kid at the back - the tallest - had hair down to his shoulders and wore a flannel. The smallest boy wore an oversized trench coat and a tie that was definitely one of those clip on ones that kids get, and the coat had some black cardboard wings sellotaped onto it. The last boy wore three layers of clothes - one layer being a leather jacket - and had an amulet around his neck.

Though Dean could see who they were, he asked anyways, "So who are you guys dressed as?"

"We're dressed as Sam, Dean and Cas from the Supernatural books!" Little Castiel said enthusiastically.

"Really? Who are they?" Dean asked. He and Cas both crouched down to be their level and Cas pretended not to notice Little Dean grabbing a candy from the bucket he was holding.

"They're three best friends who save the world together!" Tiny Sam said.

"No!" The kids dressed as Dean said. "Sam and Dean are brothers," He informed Dean and Cas as he turned back around to them.

"And Dean and Castiel are husbands," said the kids dressed as Cas.

"Uhuh," 'Sam' said. "Everyone knows it."

"Well I love your outfits," Dean began.

"They're our heroes," The Sam kid said.

"You know what? It's late, there's probably no one else coming here tonight," Dean decided. "Hold out your bags,"

Dean tipped the last of the candy into the kids' bags somewhat evenly and the couple said goodbye to the three with smiles before closing the door.

Late that night, when Dean and Cas were cuddling in bed, Cas was awoken by his husband.

"Those kids today... they were a perfect reminder that maybe, hunting, in a way, wasn't the only way we saved lives - all of us - Charlie, Kevin and everyone else too. We matter to so many people that don't even know we exist. They just think that we're stories, and we don't know who any of them are, either."

These words hit Castiel hard. So hard that he didn't know how to respond. So, he didn't. He pulled his husband closer to him and said everything he needed to through his actions. He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead before dozing back off to sleep.

**A/N. I'm so bad at wrapping stories up mY GOD**


End file.
